Carta a Un amor No tengo Olvido
by RinaLina
Summary: Que dificiles se hacen los dias sin ti. Desde que te fuiste nada es lo mismo...


CARTA A UN AMOR - NO TENGO OLVIDO!

Amado mio:  
Que dificiles se hacen los dias sin ti. Desde que te fuiste nada es lo mismo. El tiempo transcurre y yo no lo siento. Solo veo tu ausencia y mi sufrmiento. Por que te marchaste? Es algo que me gustaria que me respondieras. No te amaba suficiente? Qué le falto a mi amor para que tu dejaras de quererme?  
Anoche soñé contigo... era de madruga cuando entre lagrimas me desperté. Mi rostro reflejaba temor. En mi sueño ya no me amabas, en él me decias que yo no te importaba... tu indiferencia me dolia pero tu no te detenias...seguias caminando sin tener en cuenta mi caida. Pero el camino que escogiste ya no era el nuestro, sino otro distinto. Mejor dicho 'opuesto'. Fué ahi cuando cai...cuando comenzaste a pronunciar esas palabras que tanto daño me causaron.  
Hoy solo me quedan viejas cartas... viejos objetos...y muchos pero muchos recuerdos. El pasado me lastima por que yo aun te amo. No puedo superar tu partida... tu falta de sentimientos. La herida que dejaste en mi corazon cada dia que pasa se agraba más. No hay cura para eso. Solo queda el olvido. Solo me queda pensar que un dia podre vivir sin ti, podre seguir mi camino sola sin tu compañia. Ese dia significará una nueva vida para mi y mis recuerdos. Para llegar a eso tengo que coger una cajar y guardar ahi todo lo que me recuerde a ti, no te pienses que no lo hize. Esta hecho...debajo de mi cama guardo todos tus objetos. Te preguntarás entonces por que no he sabido superarte... y es que aun tengo algo que cargo encima...algo que me gustaria saber donde lo haz guardado tu.. no me entra en la caja, ni en la habiatacion... por eso dime...donde guardo los recuerdos?  
Sé que estarás ocupado... pero no intentando olvidarme por que eso ya es un pasado para ti. Yo estoy hace mucho tiempo fuera de tu mente... en un lugar que es el olvido. Ahi es donde haz sabido encerrarme. Encontraste la forma... o simplemente alguien te ayudo, eso no lo sé. En cambio, yo no encuentro a alguien que me ayude a olvidarte...por que tu eres en mi vida unico e inremplazable. Quien sea que se cruce en mi camino, no me hace olvidar lo vivido contigo. Donde guardo los recuerdos? por que al parecer yo no tengo 'olvido'...y entonces como superar tu falta de cariño?  
Quizas no respondas esta carta...o quizas te veas obligado a hacerlo... pero me gustaria saber de ti. Me dijeron que esto no me ayudaria a dejarte partir, pero es que aun me niego a entender que estas con otra persona... me niego a aceptar que ya no me quieres... que yo no pertenezco a tu vida o a tus nuevos recuerdos.  
No te envidio, como muchos pueden creer...al contrario...es cierto que lo haz superado, pero has pasado de vida en vida desde que partiste, y al parecer no haz encontrado a alguien con quien estar definitivamente... Terminaré esta carta...esperando que llegue a tus manos... pero más aun esperando que me respondas... ya sean dos palabras. Pero no te olvides de mis preguntas... quiziera que me expliques como olvidar a una persona a la que amaste con locura... una persona con la que despertaste muchas mañanas... una persona con la que sentiste placer al hacer el amor, por que no era solo un acto...sino que era AMOR. Como olvidarla? Quiero dejarte atras...que formes parte de un pasado lejano... donde no me seas necesario para continuar...sé que algun dia lo lograré. Muchos sufren por un amor que ya no tienen, y en cambio salen adelante. Soy fuerte y decidida...pero estoy segura que nunca volveré a amar tanto como lo he hecho por ti. Jamás me entregaré a alguien como lo hice contigo...por que puede que detras de ti pasen muchos hombres pr mi vida...pero ninguno y te juro que ninguno será como tu...a ninguno podre decir 'te amo' de la misma forma... con el mismo sentimiento que un dia tu creaste en mi corazón...pero más que nada... ninguno seras tu... Tendre que entender que tu ya no estas... que ya no me amas... y que a otra perteneces. Tú, tu camino, y yo, el mio. Cuando logre comprender completamente eso...recien entonces podre decir que ya no estas en mi vida...que no te veo en cada rincon... Espero que te encuentres bien y que seas feliz estes donde estes...sea quien sea la persona que te acompañe cada noche o en tu vida. Espero de corazón que si estas solo, no te rindas en buscar a alguien con quien poder compartir todas esas cosas que algun dia compartiste conmigo. Porque eres un hombre muy agradable al que ninguna mujer se puede recistir, pero no lo digo por tu aspecto fisico, sino por tu persona. Buscala y seguro que la encontrarás. No puedo cambiar el hecho de que ya no me ames, no puedo obligarte a sentir algo que ya no siente...pero si puedo decirte que aun te amo. Que te extraño por las noches al acostarme...que recuerdo cuando me acurrucaba entre tus brazos, y aunque a veces me dabas la espalda...yo me giraba para poder abrazarte... Que aun me viene a la mente nuestros encuentros... millones de ellos... no los elijo por que simplemente estan ahi... la tarde que me hicieste el amor en la cocina... o cuando no podias contenerte y me sacabas de donde sea para llevarme a la habiatacion... Tambien se me hace dificil acostumbrarme a la ausencia de tus besos...esos que me robabas donde sea... o tus manos que eran inquietas y me tocaban lenta o rapidamente... Me acuerdo cuando una noche que estabas por irte y te acompañe hasta la puerta. Todo era normal. Te di un beso y ya estabas llendote cuando de la nada me arrinconaste contra el pequeño paso que hay entre la chimenea y el mueble. Me besaste de una forma que parecia que nunca más lo volverias hacer. Mi madre recordó el horario y se acercó a la escalera para decir que ya es tarde... me aleje de ti para mirarla y respondele que ya te ibas... volvio a subir cuando nuevamente me cogiste embriagandome con un beso que aun hoy recuerdo... me dejaste sin aliento...sin aire para continuar.  
Supongo que lo estas leyendo...aun no encuentro lugar para guardar los recuerdos... por favor dime donde los haz guardado tu? Pero no me digas en el 'olvido' por que al parecer yo no tengo de eso...

Desde ya muchas gracias por tu tiempo y lamento si te he molestado...

Atte.

Alguien que no puede olvidarte...

RinaLina

Olesa, Miercoles 11 de Mayo de 2005  
(21:25hs) by RINALINA 


End file.
